Steven Universe Future: Corrupted Apocalypse
Steven Universe Future: Corrupted Apocalypse is an upcoming animated post-apocalyptic adaptation of the original television series "Steven Universe Future". This adaptacion follows Crystal Gems lost Steven, Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot in a great gem corruption. Teaser Trailer Script Little Homeworld has changed. Living in it is as dangerous as in a war, hard as diamonds and corrosive as rust. After the great gems corruption, almost everything disappeared and what remained... was corrupted. There is no hope, no peace, no compassion. There is no friendship, no responsibility, no love. There are only corrupt gems and in somecases, humans. In this gems corruption we lost Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth...and we also lost Steven. Plot The corrupted Crystal Gems are post-apocalyptic warriors in Little Homeworld. But before corrupt to all the gems, a great evil diamond fusion that shot Little Homeworld, Delmarva, where Beach City is and corrupted all the gems, including Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven as well. With that shot it left Little Homeworld post-apocalyptic corrupted mind. Cast * The Crystal Gems ** Steven Universe. In this adaptation, he is corrupted, he is admitted to prison where he meets Lars and escaped. ** Pearl In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption, but she is corrupted. ** Garnet In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption, but she is corrupted. *** Ruby In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption, but she is corrupted. *** Sapphire In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption, but she is corrupted. ** Amethyst In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption, but she is corrupted. * Connie Maheswaran In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption, but she loses a leg. * Lapis Lazuli In this adaptation, he is corrupted and is kidnapped by Jasper. * Peridot In this adaptation, he is corrupted and is kidnapped. * Bismuth In this adaptation, he is corrupted and is kidnapped. * Jasper In this adaptation, he is corrupted and becomes a great boss. * Lion In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. * Stevonnie In this adaptation, corrupted Steven fuses with Connie. * Malachite In this adaptation, corrupted Jasper fuses with corrupted Lapis. * Alexandrite In this adaptation, corrupted Garnet fuses with corrupted Amethyst and corrupted Pearl. * Greg Universe In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption, but he loses a leg, an arm and an eye. * The Great Diamond Authority ** White Diamond In this adaptation, she is corrupted. ** Blue Diamond In this adaptation, she is corrupted. ** Yellow Diamond In this adaptation, she is corrupted. ** Pink Diamond (flashback) *** Rose Quartz (flashback) * The Off Colors ** Lars Barriga In this adaptation, he is accused by Emerald, he is admitted to prison where he meets Steven later and finally escaped. ** Fluorite In this adaptation, he is corrupted and is kidnapped. ** Rhodonite In this adaptation, he is corrupted and is kidnapped. ** Rutile Twins In this adaptation, he is corrupted and is kidnapped. ** Padparadscha In this adaptation, he is corrupted and is kidnapped. * Citizens of Beach City ** Nanefua Pizza In this adaptation, she is the Beach City´s Major and survives in the great gems corruption. ** Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran In this adaptation, she keeps Connie and Greg in the hospital. ** Doug Maheswaran In this adaptation, she keeps Connie and Greg in the hospital. ** Sadie Killer and the Suspects ** Bill Dewey In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. ** Ronaldo Fryman In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. *** Sadie Miller In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. *** Shep In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. *** The Cool Kids **** Jenny Pizza In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. **** Sour Cream In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. **** Buck Dewey In this adaptation, survives in the great gems corruption. Category:Steven Universe Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Post-Apocalyptic